Jingle Vamps
by Honeypop
Summary: Sookie visits Eric's house on Christmas Day, and insists on the Stackhouse family tradition of playing games. Eric finds some more entertaining than others. Fangy, fun-filled frolics, and festive fluff. Happy Christmas everyone!
1. Chapter 1

**Jingle Vamps**

_Set on Christmas Day following Deadlocked._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

Sookie sang Christmas songs the whole drive to Shreveport. It was pretty cold, but it hadn't snowed, and the roads weren't too bad at all. She'd spent the day with Jason, and visited Remy and Hunter, too, as well as dropping in on Sam. Then, after dark, she'd made her way to Shreveport to visit with her vamp family.

She knocked on Eric's door with some difficulty; since she was carrying a large bag full of gifts and her overnight bag under her other arm.

"Come on, come on," she mumbled impatiently, jumping up and down to keep warm. "It's freezing out here."

The door swung open, and there stood Eric. He was wearing nothing but blue jeans and a wicked smile. Sookie's temperature immediately increased by a couple of degrees.

"Merry Christmas, my lover."

He whipped out a sprig of mistletoe, holding it aloft, and stepped closer to her. He bent his head and planted a firm, lingering kiss on her lips.

"Mm. Happy Christmas, honey."

As Sookie stepped inside, she noticed there were a number of other mistletoe sprigs hanging from the ceiling strategically positioned, at regular intervals.

He took the gifts from her, peeking inside the bag.

"Are these all for me? Where are Pam's? Is this very small one hers?"

"They are all mine," Pam said, appearing from the kitchen. "You are on Santa's naughty list this year. In fact, you are always on his list, every year. He hates you. Hello, Sookie. How is my favorite breather?"

"Fine," Sookie said, taking off her coat and hanging it up, before removing her boots. "Cold."

"Join the club," Pam said, taking her by the hand. "Come and look in here. See what I have done."

Eric set about squeezing some of the gifts, and he sniffed at one trying to ascertain the contents.

"Stop that," Sookie said. "Put 'em down."

"What? I'm not doing anything."

"Bring them in here," Pam said. "Come on Sookie." She dragged her into the living room.

"Okay, okay. You're pulling my arm out of the socket, Pam."

"Ta-dah!" Pam said excitedly.

There was a massive fir tree in the corner of the living room. It was so big that the top of it touched the ceiling and bent over. There were four or five baubles on it that Sookie could make out, and lots of beautifully wrapped gifts beneath it.

"Oh," Sookie said, lost for words. "Wow."

"Is it too much?" Pam asked uncertainly.

"I told you it was too much," Eric said. "Take it back out."

"No. No, it's lovely," Sookie said. "I can't believe you guys did this for me. All the mistletoe and the gifts and the tree. You don't even celebrate Christmas." Her voice broke as she got emotional, and she sniffed. "It's so pretty."

Pam and Eric looked at each other with concern. Human tears would not be tolerated and must be prevented at all costs.

"It's nothing," Pam said quickly, pushing her towards the sofa. "I stole that tree from someone's front yard."

"Pam!" Sookie screeched. "You did what?"

"What? Do you know how difficult it is to obtain a tree on Christmas day? Do you? No, of course you don't."

"You stole a tree?"

Pam rolled her eyes, and set about piling the rest of the gifts beneath the tree.

"What did you want me to do, grow it myself?"

"Do you want refreshment?" Eric asked. "I got Mustapha Khan to prepare eggnog and Christmas cookies. I believe they are a popular treat during the festive period."

"Um..." Sookie was momentarily distracted at the image of the Wesley Snipes look-a-like rolling out the dough. She wondered if he'd used a throwing star or something as a cutter. She chuckled to herself, and Eric looked at her strangely. "No, I'm good for now, thanks. Maybe in a little while."

She and the two vampires exchanged gifts (Sookie was particularly happy with her new camera phone from Eric, Eric had not been quite so pleased with his homemade shell wind chimes from Pam), and Pam sang a rude version of _Santa Baby_ for their amusement.

Sookie made them all wear party hats; she herself wore a silver and black pirate one, Eric wore a tiny gold crown (at a jaunty angle), and Pam had a small, cone-shaped purple clown one. Neither of the vampires were at all amused at being forced to wear shiny cardboard party hats, but Sookie assured them they looked great, and took pictures of them on her new phone.

They watched some TV, and Sookie was pleasantly surprised at the quality of Mustapha Khan's cookies (especially the beautifully piped icing), though his eggnog left something to be desired, and although she drank some of it to be polite, she opened a bottle of wine instead.

After _Elf _finished, Sookie decided it was time for some games.

They arranged themselves on the living room floor. Eric leaned against the big red sofa, as did Pam, and Sookie sat opposite them both, in front of the other sofa. In between them was the big heavy wooden coffee table, with the lovely patterned inlay that Sookie always had to fight the urge to pick at.

A couple of games in, and Pam began to get agitated.

"That is the most ridiculous game ever invented," she grumbled.

"Well, I thought it was fun," Sookie said cheerfully, as she boxed up Monopoly.

"You are a terrible loser," Eric said to Pam. "Nobody ever beats me at Monopoly, you know this."

"I wanted to be the car."

Eric rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his naked torso.

"Just how exactly would that have made any difference to the outcome of the game?" he asked.

"You wanna play Jenga again?" Sookie said.

"Only if we agree that hovering is disallowed," Pam said firmly. "Eric is absolutely banned from hovering over the tower to get the best angle for block removal."

"I think you'll find that there is no mention of hovering being outside of the official rules," Eric said. "Sookie, pass me that box."

"Maybe we should play something else," Sookie said with a sigh. "How about Twister? I brought that one too."

"Eric has an unfair advantage with Twister," Pam said grumpily. "His limbs are extremely long and enhance his ability to easily reach all the different colored spots. He would also hover over the spots and hence never fall."

Eric groaned.

"Do you really think I would stoop so low as to cheat at Twister?"

"Yes," Pam answered immediately. "You will do whatever it takes to be assured of victory."

"Fine. I don't want to play Twister with you anyway." He raised an eyebrow at Sookie. "Perhaps we could play that game later on, lover," he said seductively. "When we are alone. Naked."

Sookie shook her head at him, but inside she was visualizing how much fun that might be.

"Nonsense," Pam scoffed. "You need at least three players for Twister. Who will spin the spinny thing?"

"Hmm." Sookie couldn't argue with that one. "Well, what else you wanna play? That's all the games I brought."

"Whose idea was it to play games, anyway?" Pam huffed. "Why can't we go out? Let's go to a strip club or find some local youths to drain, something like that."

"Oh, sounds like great fun," Sookie said sarcastically. "It's Christmas, we Stackhouses always play games at Christmas. It's tradition."

"Tonight's choice of entertainment is Sookie's," Eric said. "I promised her we would enter into the festive spirit. Stop being a little bitch about it, anyway, just because you keep losing."

"I am not!" Pam screeched defensively.

"Ooh, no hovering!" Eric said, mimicking Pam's voice. "I'm not playing Twister, because my limbs are all small and stumpy, and I have such a poor sense of balance."

"How dare you? I have very graceful, elegant limbs, as well you know. You just have an unfair advantage over me and Sookie, and it reduces the level of enjoyment I get from such stupid human games. Sookie, back me up on this."

"I guess. But Eric doesn't have that much of an advantage with Monopoly."

"Of course he does!" Pam argued. "He's a ruthless, strategically-minded, power hungry bastard. Did you see how much enjoyment he got when I landed on his hotel on Boardwalk? Cleared me out!"

"Get over it, Pam," Eric said. "And I am not a power hungry bastard, take that back."

"Whatever."

"Let's play something else then," Sookie said. She reached for the bag of chips by her side. "Any ideas?"

"How about a nice traditional game, like charades, or blind man's buff?" Pam suggested.

"Bluff," Eric corrected. "Blind man's _bluff_."

"No, Eric," Pam said, smiling confidently. "It's buff."

"I think you'll find it's definitely bluff."

"Ha! Bluff!" Pam scoffed. "I have played it many, many times. Blind man's buff was a very popular Victorian parlor game. It has always been buff."

"Do you even know the meaning of the word buff?" Eric asked. "It's when you're all muscular and fit. Like me." He ran his palm over his bare chest and abs, before flexing his biceps. "I'm buff."

"It's definitely bluff, Pam," Sookie chipped in. "But it can also mean to rub something vigorously."

Eric flashed her a fangy grin.

"Would you care to demonstrate that, lover?"

"Yes," Pam said. "Thank you both for your little English language tutorial, but I am still quite certain that it's-"

"I order you to stop arguing and accept that it's bluff," Eric commanded. "As your maker."

"_Damn!_" Pam cursed. "That is such an unfair way to conduct an argument."

Eric gave her his 'deal with it' face.

"How about hide and seek?" Sookie suggested.

"Pointless," Pam said. "Eric and I will be able to sniff you and each other out straight away, especially since you smell so strongly of wine and eggnog. Plus we will hear you breathing, and you will be able to sense where he is now that you two have your blood bond back. It would only work if you were seeking me. I am very adept at squeezing into tight, confined spaces and concealing myself for long periods of time. I guarantee that you would not find me for days and ultimately no fun would be had by anyone."

"Oh, okay then," Sookie sighed. "Hey, do I really smell like eggnog?"

"Sookie and I could have some fun while you were holed up in your hidey space," Eric said. "I think we should definitely play that."

"I know, I know!" Pam said excitedly, choosing to ignore him. "Let's play truth or dare."

Eric groaned.

"Isn't that a bit schoolgirl sleepover?"

"What? Just because you won't have a hovering advantage."

"It's not even a proper game."

"It is, isn't it, Sookie?"

"Well, maybe we-"

"See? Sookie agrees. I'll go first."

"Can we at least settle on some rules before we begin?" Eric said. He stretched out his legs beneath the table, and wiggled his toes at Sookie. She took the hint, and started rubbing his big, bare feet.

"It's simple," Pam said. "We each take it in turn to ask each other 'truth or dare'. If you choose dare then we will dare you to do something, and you must do it or else you get a forfeit. If you choose truth then we ask a question and you have to answer it absolutely truthfully. I will know," Pam said, looking directly at Sookie, "if you are lying. I am very good at reading liars."

"This isn't the Spanish Inquisition," Eric said. "It's a game."

"I'm just saying. I know when you're lying, too."

"I don't lie. Well, I don't lie to you or Sookie, anyway."

"You lie to me all the time," Pam said. "You lied to me just the other day when I asked if my new skirt looked good and if the fit of it was too tight, and you let me walk out into the bar with it accidentally tucked into my knickers."

"How is that a lie? I answered your questions honestly, didn't I? I just chose not to advise you of the fact your bottom cheek was exposed."

"I was wandering like that for almost an hour!"

Eric threw his head back and closed his eyes, laughing to himself.

"I know."

"Look, let's just start, shall we?" Sookie said, getting tired of their bickering.

"Yes," Pam said. "I'll ask you."

"Do I have to go first?" Sookie whined.

"Yes. Truth or dare?"

"If I choose dare will you make me do something embarrassing?"

"Perhaps."

"Maybe we should just play Jenga again. Eric, do you promise not to hover?"

"Come on Sookie," Pam grumbled. "We're playing this now. Choose either truth or dare. Stop being such a grouch."

"Alright," Sookie sighed. "Truth, I guess."

"Excellent," Pam said. She tapped her chin in thought. "Let's see. Truth. _Truth_. Hmm."

"Come on Pam, hurry up," Eric mumbled impatiently. "I want my go."

"Yes, yes. I'm thinking," she said sharply. "Alright, here's one. On a scale of one to ten, how good was Bill sexually?"

Eric threw his hands up and groaned, and Sookie let out a shriek.

"I'm not telling you that!"

"Well then you incur a forfeit. Forfeit!" Pam shouted, pointing at her. "Forfeit!"

"Forfeit!" Eric chimed in.

"Don't you start," Sookie mumbled at him. "What's the forfeit?"

"You have to take off all your clothes and run naked down the street, singing _Jingle Bells_."

"No way, Pam! I'm not doing that, no way."

"Forfeits must be worse than dares, that's how it works. If you refuse to take the forfeit then you need to answer the truth."

"I don't like this game," Sookie pouted. "It's childish."

"Tell her, Eric. She's not following the rules."

"You wanted to play, darling," Eric said with a dramatic sigh. "I thought you were braver than this."

"Okay, okay. _Damn pushy vamps,_" she muttered under her breath.

Pam and Eric exchanged a shifty sly smirk.

"Come on then," Pam said, rubbing her hands together. "What score does Bill get?"

Sookie looked down and played with a loose thread on the cuff of her red, knitted Christmas sweater. Pam and Eric both leaned forward slightly, waiting.

"Well," Sookie mumbled quietly. "I wasn't very experienced when I first met Bill. I thought he was pretty good, actually."

"Yes, but you have since experienced the pleasure of Eric Northman, Viking vampire sheriff sexy pants extraordinaire," Pam said, jerking a thumb at him. "Now you know how it's supposed to be done."

"Remember, Sookie, this has to be the absolute truth," Eric said.

"Well, I suppose I'd give him a... _let me see_..."

"What?" Pam said impatiently. "Come on. Two, three? One?"

"Six?" Sookie answered uncertainly.

"Six?" Pam and Eric echoed simultaneously.

Pam shook her head. "Be serious, Sookie."

"Hey, he was okay, you know."

Eric made a snorting noise, and Sookie shot him another glare.

"He could be a considerate partner. He used to pretend to breathe to make me feel more comfortable."

Pam and Eric immediately turned and stared at each other, their expressions shocked and appalled. Then they both burst out laughing. They really went for it, their loud guffaws filling the room. Pam had to lean on Eric for stability.

"Oh! Oh, did you hear that, Eric?" Pam said, barely able to speak. "He breathes during sex!"

"Priceless!"

"I knew I shouldn't have told you," Sookie grumbled. "You two can be so immature sometimes."

"What else did he do to pretend to be more like a human man, ejaculate prematurely? Did he fall asleep immediately afterward?"

"Erectile dysfunction caused by excessive alcohol consumption?" Eric added. "Wind?"

"Alright, a five. He was a five!" Sookie shouted. "Happy?"

"You have always had a very generous nature, lover," Eric said, smiling at her warmly.

"But seriously," Pam said, wiping a bloody tear away. "Let's face it, there's no way he would score above a three. I have heard tales of his abilities. He is well known in vampire circles to be lacking in that department."

"So why even ask?" Sookie said, throwing her hands up. "If you're such an expert on Bill's bedroom abilities, why even bother asking me?"

"I just wanted to hear the truth come out of your sweet little mouth," Pam said with a shrug. "You always seemed to over-estimate that miserable douchebag. What other Bill Compton sex secrets do you have? Come on, tell us. I could do with a laugh."

"No, no way. I scored him, it's your turn now."

"Yes," Eric said. "My turn to ask you, Pam. I think we have heard quite enough about Compton's terrible sex-abilities."

"Did he ever even go down on you?" Pam asked seriously.

"Er, Pam," Eric said. "That's-"

"Yes," Sookie said, almost defensively. "Maybe once or twice. He made sure I got my pleasure."

Eric closed his eyes and rubbed at the bridge of his nose, while quietly cursing in some old, long-forgotten language.

"Can we move along now," he grumbled. "I just recently fed and I really don't want to regurgitate any blood. I only had this carpet cleaned a couple of months ago."

"Sookeh!" Pam imitated, sitting up on her knees and thrusting her hips. "Have yew had your pleasure yet? Ahm getting tired. Whoo! Ahm out of breath!" She made loud gasping noises, and thrust more forcefully, in a pumping motion. "Yew! Ah! Mah! Miracle!"

Eric let out a snort and grinned, but zipped it when Sookie threw him a look.

"Come on, Sookie, aren't you amused?" He raised an eyebrow. "She does the voice so well. You're being very grouchy. Is it because I beat you at Monopoly and Jenga? Are you jealous and bitter about it like Pam is?"

"No. There's no need to be rude about Bill. Especially since it's the season of good will to all men."

"Well," Pam said, re-adjusting the elastic strap of her party hat, which had slipped off during the hilarity. "Technically he's not a man, he's a vampire, so he's fair game during the festive season. Just as he is at all other times of year."

"Oh, foof," Sookie said, popping some more chips. "Eric, it's your turn to ask Pam."

"Excellent," Eric said. "Right, Pam. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Are you sure?" Eric asked.

"Absolutely," she scoffed. "Do you think I am afraid?"

"Fine. I dare you to go over to the house opposite and get into a fight with that large plastic snowman they have out in their front yard. You have to pretend like it's cheated on you, and lash out at it, violently."

Pam narrowed her eyes at him for a moment, before standing up.

"Alright."

She brushed down her cream, wool slacks and baby-blue snowflake sweater, and immediately strode out purposefully through the kitchen. Eric and Sookie looked at each other and grinned.

"Is she really going to do it?" Sookie said.

"Let's have a look."

They both got up and went to the window, peeping through the heavy drapes. They watched Pam as she crossed the street. She started off by talking to the snowman in what seemed like a reasonable manner, and then she gave it a push. Sookie and Eric both began laughing as they watched Pam get more irate, gesticulating wildly, and shoving the big, plastic, festive ornament.

"_... some snowy bitch with twigs for arms, don't think I didn't see you..."_

"What's she saying?" Sookie asked, trying to read her lips. "I can't hear her properly."

"She's calling him out for cheating on her with a snowlady."

"_... even agreed to go out with you, you're made entirely of plastic and your conversational skills are non-existent..."_

"Oh no, Eric look," Sookie said, pointing at another house. "Some of your neighbors are watching."

Eric's arms snaked around her body, and he bent to kiss her cheek. Pam roundhouse-kicked the snowman, sending it toppling over.

"_That's right, you cheating swine! Eat my loafer!"_

"She's going crazy!" Sookie said, giggling.

"I like your reindeer sweater, my lover. Very sexy."

He kissed below her ear, and the coolness and expert placement of his lips made Sookie shiver.

"Thanks. I was going to buy you a matching one, but they ran out of your size."

"Well, that is a pity."

"_... take me for a fool? Well, if I can't have you, no one will! You son of a..."_

"You like your Santa socks, though, right?"

"Absolutely. I will model them for you, later on."

"_Die! Die! You cheery, plastic shit!"_

"Ooh! Sock modeling! Promise?"

"Hm-mm." He tugged the hem of her sweater up, and stroked the warm skin underneath. "Shall we have a quick one, while Pam is trashing the snowman?"

"She's annihilated it. Are you gonna pay for that damage?"

Eric sighed.

"Yes, I will pay for it. Although, the person who lives there is the idiot who reported me to the neighborhood watch committee when Alexei went apeshit in our cul-de-sac. And she does have some exceedingly tacky, obnoxious Christmas ornaments. Look at those awful dancing elves."

"I think they're cute."

"Well, you should know better. Elves are evil." Eric looked at them. "They are doing an evil, sadistic elfin jig of misery."

Sookie had another look, and tried to see what he was seeing. She just saw some cheeky dancing elves.

"Hmm. They look pretty cheerful to me."

"They are cunning like that."

His hands wandered restlessly all over her body, squeezing and massaging every curve. Sookie liked to call this activity 're-acquaintance with her topography', which, although incredibly weird, Eric found very amusing. He liked to re-familiarize himself with Sookie's mountains, hillocks, valleys and crevasses on a regular basis. In fact, he had her beautiful, ample form so ingrained in his memory that he could climb her blindfolded.

He drew her closer to him and picked her up, his arms wound tightly around her body, one hand upon Mount Stackhouse, and kissed her neck again.

"Just a quick one, lover. Come on."

"Quit it. Pam's coming back."

And so she was, striding back towards the house with a look of triumph on her face. Eric reluctantly put Sookie down, and they retreated to the sofa.

"How'd you like that?" Pam said as she re-entered, looking slightly disheveled. "Did you see me?" Sookie nodded enthusiastically. "I took that bitch down."

"You sure did."

"Shoes!" Eric barked, and Pam trotted back out again and removed them. She came back in, and curled up on the sofa opposite.

"Your turn to ask Eric, Sookie."

"Oh goody," Sookie said, grinning at him. "You think you're up for the challenge?"

"I have nothing to hide," Eric said nonchalantly, "and I will do pretty much anything without an ounce of guilt, embarrassment or shame."

"Hmm," Sookie shrugged. "I guess that's true. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Pam encouraged. "Say dare."

"Truth."

It took a while for Sookie to think of a question, and Eric and Pam both went into downtime.

"Okay, I got one," she said finally, looking at Eric sideways. The vampires snapped back into consciousness. "How many people have you had sex with?"

Eric's forehead crinkled as he stared at her.

"Are you serious? Lover, I am a thousand years old. I have a voracious appetite for carnal pleasures. I am a vampire. Do you honestly expect me to have kept a record over the centuries? I lost count while I was still human."

"Just give me a ballpark figure," Sookie said, reaching for her glass. "You know, a rough guesstimate."

Eric shook his head.

"I don't know, maybe ten thousand-ish?"

"What?" Sookie spluttered. Some of her wine spilled on her sweater, and she wiped at it with her free hand.

"That's only a ten per year average," Pam said, shaking her head. "I think realistically it would be more like a hundred thousand. Maybe closer to two hundred thousand."

"Oh my Lord," Sookie said, her mouth hanging open in shock. "That's just..."

"That's too many," Eric said. "I can't possibly have had sex with that many people. I didn't lose my virginity until I was thirteen, plus I was monogamous for perhaps twenty or so out of those thousand years." He smiled at Sookie. "Including this one."

"Oh, you," Sookie said, squeezing his arm.

"Bleeeeurgh," Pam retched. "You two make me want to stake myself sometimes. Honestly."

"Shut up, Pam," Eric said.

"It's been a good year though, hasn't it?" Sookie said. "I got beat up a couple of times, and kidnapped again, but all in all things worked out well."

"Yes," Pam agreed. "You saw off that crazy Were, we made that pact with the King, and as for Oklahoma..."

"What a bitch," Sookie said. "She needed taking down."

"You were brilliant, lover," Eric said. "The way you whipped out that cluviel dor at the crucial moment."

"Oh yes!" Pam said, nodding her head in agreement. "Fabulous."

"It was a shame I could never figure out how to open it," Sookie said dejectedly. "I could've wished us all out of there and missed getting punched in the face."

"Yes, but the way you threw it at that guard's eye," Pam said. "Genius. Such an accurate aim. Threw him completely off balance. Completely tipped the advantage into our favor."

"I played softball in school," Sookie said proudly. "I still got the skills."

"And those fairies!" Pam said.

"Turned out that they-" Eric continued.

"I could hardly believe it when-"

"Well, never mind all that," Sookie said, interrupting them. "They're back in Fae now. I'll stop by the portal every now and then to transport some plum jam to Dermot, but other than that I'm steering clear."

"Very wise," Eric said. "But still, he did a nice renovation job on your attic. As you say, Sookie, it has been a very positive year."

"Oh!" Pam said suddenly, standing up. "I have another present for you, I almost forgot." She rushed out to her car, slipping her loafers on and off at the door again, and came back into the living room. She handed them a package wrapped in tissue paper, and Sookie took it from her.

"What's this?" Eric asked.

"It's a gift for the both of you. As you may have noticed, I have recently been introduced to the joys of crafting." She wafted a hand. "A silly human pastime, I know, but strangely relaxing. Open it."

She squeezed in beside Sookie, and watched as she pulled at the paper. The gift was a big, square, bound book. On the front it read 'Eric & Sookie - A Supernatural Love Story'.

"Pam, you made this?" Sookie said, mouth agape.

"Yes. I had a moment of romantic wistfulness." She waved her hand in front of her face and looked away. "It's nothing, really. Just a little project I worked on, in order to improve my scrap-booking skills."

Sookie flicked through the pages. The book was filled with photographs, interspersed with tickets and flyers and other items related to various events and trips they'd been on. She stopped and laughed at a page titled 'Dracula Night '05'. There was an invitation pinned on the page, like the one Sookie had received, along with a photograph of Pam posing in her silver lamé tuxedo. On the opposite page was a picture of Sookie sitting at a table with a glass in her hand. She was looking pissed off and tired, her pink party dress all covered in blood spatter. Eric was sitting opposite her, looking sternly at the camera.

"Look, baby, that was that night we staked that Vlad impersonator together, do you remember?"

"Hmm."

"This is amazing, Pam." Sookie said, obviously touched. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Eric, you really need to smile more in photographs. It was so difficult to find happy pictures of the two of you."

Sookie flicked through some more pages, and stopped on a section devoted to Eric's calendar shoot. She focused on one where he was lying on his front, lounging completely naked on some furs. She couldn't stop staring at the curve of his bare butt.

"Whoah. I never saw that one before."

"Look at you," Pam said. "Always pouting seductively or looking mean and moody."

Sookie turned the page. There were more pictures of the two of them together, and quite a few of Pam as well. She looked at a recent picture which Pam had taken at Fangtasia. Eric was sitting down, and Sookie had her arms wrapped around his neck, her cheek pressed against his, grinning. Eric had an intense smolder going on.

"She's right," Sookie said. "You're a real poser."

Eric snatched the book from her.

"I do smile in photographs. Sometimes."

He turned the page, and pointed to a picture where he was most definitely smiling. He was sitting behind his desk, and Sookie was just emerging from beneath it, looking shocked and suspiciously ruffled. Eric had a fangy grin on his face.

"Look, I'm smiling in this one."

"Pam, I can't believe you did that. That was so embarrassing."

"What?" Pam said, seriously. "There were very curious noises going on. I was concerned that Eric might be in some kind of trouble."

"I'm smiling in this one, too," Eric said.

He pointed to another picture which Pam had taken at Fangtasia. It was a night when they'd had a band on (they'd spent a great deal of money booking Vampire Weekend, only to find out that they weren't a vampire band at all, they were just a bunch of posh human boys who had a penchant for calypso music), and Sookie was looking towards the stage, clapping her hands and dancing. Everyone else in the picture was also focused on the show, apart from Eric, whose eyes were fixed on Sookie.

"You're staring at her ass," Pam said.

"You are such a beautiful mover, my lover," Eric said.

"Thanks."

Placed on the pages around the pictures, there were bows and little cut out pictures Pam had stuck here and there. Some of them were completely random, like beach balls and watering cans placed next to photographs of Eric in his priest's cloak in Rhodes.

"Pam, why did you take a photograph of my porch swing?" Sookie asked. There were pink hearts and monkeys stuck around it.

"Eric told me you had sex on it. I thought it would bring back happy memories."

"Oh. Thanks. That's real sweet."

The final picture at the back was one of Pam. It was a professional glamour shot, all foggy, with glare coming off her sparkly diamond drop earrings. Even her fangs looked extra shiny and polished.

"How did that get in there?" Pam said, pretending to be embarrassed. "I do look good though, don't I? Look how elegantly placed my hands are, Sookie."

"You look great," Sookie said. "Like one of those classic movie stars."

"Yes," Eric agreed. "Groucho Marx."

"Oh, a-ha ha ha ha-ha," Pam said miserably. "What a good joke."

"I command you to find my joke amusing," Eric said. "As your maker."

Pam sat absolutely still for a moment, then shook her head.

"No. I'm afraid it was so bad that even your maker influence isn't doing the trick."

"Why are there so many pictures of you in here, Pam?" Eric asked. "I think there are almost as many of you as there are of me."

"Well," Pam said, getting up and completely ignoring him. "I need to be going. It has been fun, but I should get back to the nest."

"Thanks again for this," Sookie said. "I really love it."

"I'm pleased," Pam said, removing her party hat. She gathered her gifts together in a bag, and Eric and Sookie got up to see her out.

"Thank you for a wonderfully festive evening," Pam said at the door, after slipping her cream, wool coat and loafers on. "Eric, I will see you at the bar tomorrow."

He nodded at her, and she gave Sookie a peck on the cheek. As she pulled away she began laughing.

"What?" Eric asked.

"Oh! Bill-" She broke off, bursting into loud laughter. "I still can't believe Bill-" She clutched at her sides and bent over. "Breathing! That is the best laugh I have had in a long time."

Eric smiled at her, and even Sookie had a chuckle.

"Bye, Pam. Happy holidays."

"Wait until I tell Thalia, she's going to love that," Pam said, picking up her bags and setting off down the drive. She got in her car, and Sookie waved her off from the door.

"I had a really fun evening," Sookie said, wrapping her arms around Eric. She pressed her cheek against his bare chest.

"The night is yet young," Eric said, his hands gripping her picturesque, twin hills.

"You wanna play naked Twister now?"

"Lover, I have never wanted to play naked Twister more in my long, long life."

Sookie grinned at him, and he chased her back into the living room, laughing all the way.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is a two part fic (I think you can guess what might be coming up next), second part will be up soon. Thanks for reading, and thanks to RubySun03 for beta-ing for me, you're awesome as always!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Right hand, green," Eric said, before maneuvering his hand onto a green spot without any effort at all. He smiled at her, and heard Sookie mutter _'cocky bastard'_ under her breath.

Sookie considered her green spot options and groaned. Eric was basically spreading himself out across the whole mat on all fours, leaving very little room for her.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sookie said. "Or cheating. How am I supposed to reach all the way over there?"

"Isn't that the whole point of the game? And how could I possibly be cheating?"

Since it was only the two of them, they had agreed that Eric could use a free hand to work the spinner. Sookie thought this was acceptable, since he had such an advantage over her physically anyway.

"I don't know. Is it some kind of super power you never told me you had? Can you control that spinner with your mind?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Eric said. "Just make your move. Come on, you can reach easily. I know how bendy you are."

Sookie reconsidered her spot options. "Your knee's almost touching the floor there," she said, looking down.

"No it's not."

"It nearly is. If it touches the floor, I automatically win. Plus, if your gracious plenty touches the mat, you incur a penalty," she said, grinning. "Or rather, a peen-alty. Eric, did you get it? A peen-alty."

"Very good, my lover."

"Just a little peen pun."

"I got it."

"Alrighty," Sookie said. She took a deep breath and reached her arm out beneath Eric, spreading her fingers and trying to keep her balance with her feet. Finally, and with great effort, she slid forward and planted her palm on a green spot. It was a real stretch, and was pretty uncomfortable, but she made it. "Yes!"

"Well done," Eric said, lowering his body fractionally to rub himself against her side. It was only a matter of time, he thought to himself. She would soon give up and yield.

"Come on, spin the wheel again," Sookie said excitedly. "I'm on a roll."

Eric sighed. Honestly, he was beginning to get bored. Naked Twister was turning out to be much less fun than he'd hoped it would be. He'd got a couple of nipple brushes from her, at best, although watching Sookie move around naked was always a pleasure. The sexy prospects were not helped along by the fact that they were both so stubborn and competitive.

He spun the dial.

"Left foot, blue."

Eric turned his head to check the blue spot situation. Sookie had both her feet on blue, and his right foot was also already on there. This could be a challenge.

"Hmm, well, easy for me," Sookie said, sliding her foot across to another spot.

Eric gritted his teeth. He had been intending to go for the very same spot. He was determined that he would not be defeated at Twister. The very notion of it was absurd. He had slain over a hundred enemies singlehandedly at the Battle of Fýrisvellir, more recently he had overcome countless Were, Fae, and Vampire opponents. His strategy and cunning was legendary, his skill with a blade unparalleled. He had won the 'Hot Vampire of the Year' award one hundred and thirty seven times in a row (apart from that one year that he didn't like to mention). He'd beaten Pam at Scrabble more times than he could count. He was a born winner, always victorious. Yet here he was, about to be outclassed by a five and a half foot human woman at a game of Twister.

_Not likely._

He lifted his left foot from the green spot it was planted on, and slid it under his right leg. Sookie watched him, upside down, with amused eagle eyes. Unusually for Eric, he grunted with the physical effort. Concerned that he might not make it, and also that his knee might touch the floor, he hovered, lifting himself approximately a half inch over the mat. The movement was almost indistinguishable, but Sookie noticed.

"Hovering! You're hovering!"

"What?" Eric said, quickly planting himself back down. "I'm not."

"You are! You cheated!"

"It is an automatic reaction," Eric grumbled. "I didn't intend to do it purposely in order to gain an unfair advantage."

"I can't believe you hovered! You are so sneaky!"

Eric gave in and dropped his knees, collapsing on top of her.

"Alright, I can't reach. You win my lover."

"Yes!" she giggled, squished beneath him.

He would give her this small victory, seeing as it was her. He would swear her to secrecy. No one else would ever know of this shameful defeat, least of all Pam.

"Now," Eric said, rolling her over onto her back. "How about we play something a little more interesting this time?"

"Huh?" Sookie said. "What are you talking about? This is a great game! I won! Wait until Pam finds out I beat you at something."

"Ah, Sookie-"

"She's gonna love it!"

Eric decided there was nothing else for it, he would simply have to screw the memory of his defeat out of her.

"Left hand green, lover," he growled seductively. Sookie was about to argue about the fact he hadn't even used the spinner, when she finally got with the program, and grinned. She turned over beneath him, placing her palm on a green spot. Eric traced his fingers down her arm and moved his hand on top of hers, pinning her in place.

"Right hand blue," he urged, and she placed her palm down on a spot. Again, Eric covered her hand with his. He pressed his body against her back, and kissed her neck.

"Left foot green, right foot blue," he whispered at her ear.

As she spread her legs and positioned her feet, Eric pulled away to kneel behind her. He ran his hands up the underside of her body, supporting her. When her feet were planted, he stroked up the underside of her body, cupping and squeezing at her breasts, lightly pinching her nipples. Then he brushed his fingers down her spine, over her hip and down her leg, before running a firm hand back up her inner thigh.

"I much prefer this version of the game," Sookie gasped, her skin tingling all over from his touch. She braced herself for what she knew was to come.

Eric's fingers began stroking between her legs, her head dropped and she closed her eyes tightly. His middle finger traced up and down her center, probing a little, as his others parted her folds. With a slick, expert finger, he gently traced circles over her most sensitive, and increasingly hard, bundle of nerves.

He leaned his head forward to place open-mouthed kisses on her back as he continued to stroke her. Sookie began to moan and rock her hips, and Eric increased the pressure. He pulled back and sat up again, moving to her right to get a better angle, and ran his other hand over her bottom. Then his fingers were probing inside her from behind, and Sookie's pleasured moans got louder.

"Oh my God, Eric."

He kept up the tight, hard circles on her clit with his hand beneath her, while at the same time pumping his other fingers in and out of her from behind. Sookie's knees began to buckle slightly as the pleasure increased.

"Don't fall, lover," Eric teased, "otherwise the game ends."

Sookie gritted her teeth and tried her best to remain stable. She circled and rocked her hips in time with his hands, trying to increase the depth and friction, as Eric worked her harder and faster. She cried out as the orgasm shook through her body, her knees automatically dropping to the mat. She lowered her head and pressed her cheek to the floor, taking a moment to catch her breath.

"Oh yeah," Sookie breathed. "That was much more fun. Let's play again."

"As you wish."

Naked Twister was a sweet success after all. Not only did they get to have lots of playful, acrobatic sex on the living room floor, Eric was also pleased to note that there was minimal mess, since the shiny nylon mat was easily cleaned.

They eventually found their way to the bedroom, and Sookie took naked pictures of Eric on her new phone.

"Ruffle your hair a bit more," Sookie directed. "Stick your butt out."

Eric rose from his position on all fours and shook his head to mess up his hair.

"Like this? Should I put my Christmas socks on?"

"No. No socks. Pout a bit."

"You know, I am beginning to feel objectified."

"Give me more, more..." Sookie traced circles in the air with her hand as she tried to find the correct word. "Sex."

"I'll give you more sex," Eric growled. He reached out and snatched the phone from her, and pulled her back onto the bed. "How much more do you want?"

Sookie groaned at his lame joke. He hooked his arm around her neck, pulling her in close, and kissed her temple. He flicked through the photos, smirking at them. He had to hand it to himself; he was a damn handsome, sexy creature.

"Those pictures will really give me a boost at work," Sookie said. "Whenever I'm starting to feel tired and miserable, I'll just nip to the bathroom and get my phone out. A quick flick through my nude Eric folder is sure to perk me up."

"I doubt you will get any work done at all," Eric said. "Of course, you could send me nude pictures of yourself, while I am at the bar. I wouldn't object to that in the slightest."

"No, I'm sure you wouldn't."

"Or, if you find a corpse in your woods, or see strange creatures wandering nearby, that sort of thing, you can takes pictures and send them to me. I can then evaluate the situation and take appropriate action immediately. It will be very useful."

"Great," Sookie said, unenthusiastically. She tried to get back in the mood by grabbing him and roughly rolling him over onto his front, pinning him down. "Give me my phone back."

"No," Eric teased.

"Give it back," she ordered, playfully biting the back of his neck. "I want to take a picture of that sweet behind."

That sounded like a reasonable request, so he handed it over. She moved further down his body, sitting on his calves, and snapped a picture of his butt.

"Perfect."

"You are obsessed, woman."

"Uh-huh."

"Bite me again."

Sookie smiled to herself and tossed the phone aside. Then she leaned forward, opened her mouth wide, and bit down on one of his cheeks. Eric groaned.

"You would make such a perfect vampire," he mumbled into the pillow. Sookie moved up his body, biting at his lower back and waist. The soft brush of her long hair against his skin and the exquisite pleasure of her bite was a combination he could never tire of. "Harder."

She nipped at his shoulder blades and shoulder, and then swept his hair aside to bite him hard at the back of his neck again. She rubbed her naked body against his back, rolling the very tips of her breasts in circles over his skin. Eric groaned louder, and reached his hands behind him to knead and grip her hips.

"I'd be terrible," Sookie whispered against his ear, her fingers raking through his hair. "Always moaning about how cold I was, and how pale I'd gotten."

"You could be the greatest vampire who ever lived," Eric said, running his palms up and down the backs of her thighs.

"Don't you mean ever _died_?"

"No," Eric said. "I mean lived. Am I not alive to you, lover? If I were not alive, could I do this?"

With the blink of an eye he had her on her back, and he was bracing himself on his arms, looming over her. Sookie smiled up at him, and ran her hands over his chest.

"No, I guess not."

"This?" he said mischievously, rubbing himself firmly up against her thigh. "Does this feel dead to you?"

"Definitely not," Sookie responded, sweeping her hands over his broad shoulders and around the back of his neck. "Although, actually, I have no idea how _that_ happens at all. I mean, your blood doesn't flow the same as a human's. Your heart doesn't beat. How does all the blood pump-"

"It's magic," Eric interrupted. "Just accept it, and enjoy."

He slid his knee in between her legs, pushing outwards, parting her thighs. Then he began placing light kisses on her chest, over her breasts, and down her stomach, before his mouth delved lower. He looked up at her.

"Do the dead do this?"

Sookie closed her eyes, and her back arched as he pressed his lips against her sex, opened his mouth, and lapped his tongue through her soft folds. His lips fixed over her clit, and he flicked his tongue over, again and again. Sookie's whole body began to tense, and her heels pressed down into the mattress as she writhed on the bed.

"Do they?" he asked, pressing kisses to her inner thighs.

"I don't think so," she whimpered. "I'm pretty sure-" she broke off to moan as he licked her again. "I'm fairly sure that would be impossible."

"Mmm."

After a little more teasing, he pulled back and positioned himself, kneeling between her legs, pulling her hips closer to his. He took his cock in his hand and pressed the tip of it down against her opening, then slid upwards, over her clit. He worked her slowly, repeating the movement over and over. Just as the tension in her body was building again, he stopped.

"Can the dead do this, hmm?"

"No, Eric," Sookie groaned, losing patience with the game. "I get it, you're not really dead. Not until dawn, anyway," she smiled. "You can't do this _then_, can you?"

"I would have a good try," Eric said, lightly tapping the head over her hard and sensitive nub. Sookie writhed against the sheets again.

"Oh God, stop teasing me, will you? You're killing me here."

"Why would I ever want to stop teasing you, Sookie? It is my favorite pastime. You are so... teasable."

Sookie looked up at his smirking, cocky face, and decided that two could play that game.

"Teasable isn't even a word."

She sat up and reached forward, pulling him back onto the bed, and Eric allowed himself to be dragged down. He rolled onto his back, and she straddled him, sitting on his thighs.

"You know," she said, taking his cock in the palm of her hand. She pressed it to her belly and stroked her fingers against the heavy, hardening shaft. "You think you can always win these games."

"I can," Eric said smugly. "I do."

"You lost at Twister."

"I was disadvantaged," Eric said immediately. "I had to work the spinner. Your bare breasts were also distracting me. I accidentally hovered and was unfairly punished." These all sounded like quite reasonable explanations and Eric felt better about the fact he was able to come up with so many decent excuses.

"Whatever. I can take you on."

Sookie tightened her grip around him, as his firm length continued to expand at her touch. She gave him her most seductive eyes, pouting her lips. Eric rested an arm behind his head, and settled back into the pillow, never taking his gaze away from hers.

"Are you challenging me, my sweet one?"

"Yes," Sookie said, a mischievous glint in her eye. "Let's see how long it takes for you to beg for it."

"Beg for it?" Eric repeated, his tone incredulous. "I think you have me confused with someone else. Perhaps that sad, weak excuse for a tiger. I am the Northman. I do not _'beg for it'_ as you so eloquently put it."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

This was the challenge he had been waiting for, Eric thought to himself. This was the kind of game he enjoyed most (although he also really liked ping pong, and Scrabble was still an old favorite that would surely never get boring, he enjoyed those Sudoku puzzles as well). Sookie was a very worthy challenger, and he knew she would give it everything to try and win.

Of course, she didn't stand a chance. But the fact that she was even attempting to make him beg her for sex said something about her character, her determination and spirit. Her playful and adventurous nature was one of her many redeeming features.

He would let her have her fun.

Sookie began to use her mouth, and Eric finally closed his eyes and groaned. He was not concerned about coming, though. He could hold off for hours (so long as she didn't feed from him, he would most definitely erupt if she did, and then it would probably be almost instantaneous and incredibly messy). If Sookie thought it would be a chore for him to lay back and let her tease him for however long, and then when she stopped he would beg for more, she was clearly misguided. She had no idea of the challenge which lay ahead of her.

"So how long do you predict it will take for you to have me begging for it?" Eric asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe fifteen minutes?" Sookie said, sitting up and using her hands again.

Eric actually laughed out loud.

"Fifteen minutes," he repeated, shaking his head. "I think I will enjoy this," he added, smugly.

He lay back casually, as Sookie continued to work him, and he watched her every move carefully. His hands began wandering, over her thighs and hips, and up to her breasts. She leaned back, bracing herself on his calves, giving him better access to her body. Her chest heaved as he cupped her breasts in his large hands, her breaths deepening. A perfect fit, he thought to himself as he squeezed a little, and circled her hard nipples with both his thumbs simultaneously.

_Spectacular._

"Don't think you can beat me," Sookie breathed. "Or distract me. I'm winning this."

Eric smiled as one of his hands stroked up over her chest, his fingers spread, his touch light. He slid a hand beneath her hair, brushing it aside, and stroked her graceful neck with his whole palm, tracing her jaw with his thumb. His fingers brushed over her pulse, and he pressed against it. She was so warm, and so alive, he thought to himself, as he felt her heartbeat against his fingertip. Everything about her radiated with life and energy. Somehow he knew that would not change, even if she became vampire. Her pulse and physical warmth would be gone, but the life within, her inner glow, would remain. _She_ would remain. Perhaps, one day, he could talk her around...

"What're you thinking about?" Sookie said, reading the serious expression on his face.

"Your eternal beauty, my love," Eric answered. "And your stubborn determination."

His hand circled her neck again, and he traced her soft, full lips with his thumb. She parted them, and he placed the tip of his thumb inside her mouth. She bit down, before running her tongue over and around it, then sucking it further in.

Eric smirked and let out a low moan.

"You are such a temptress."

She bit down again before releasing him from her mouth. She took his wrists in her hands and placed them on the pillow either side of his head.

"Keep your hands off now. I don't want to have to disqualify you."

"That was not in the rules," Eric said.

"It is now."

She smiled as she ran her palms over his chest and down his stomach. She played with the little happy trail of golden hair leading downward, weaving the tiny hairs through her fingers, tugging slightly. Eric made a deep growl of pleasure. She ran her hands back up his body, and then clawed her nails from his shoulders down to his stomach, leaving little pink trails which quickly faded. Eric's muscles shifted beneath her touch, his back arching slightly, his chest pushing up, his ass pressing down into the bed, as she stopped at his pelvic bone.

Eric groaned.

"I can take this for hours," he growled. "It would be a pleasure."

She smiled as she trailed her palms back up his body, softly soothing his skin, before dragging her nails back down once more, adding a little extra pressure this time.

"Mmm."

His moans got louder. She'd caught one of his nipples with her fingernail, and he was fighting a desperate need to grab hold of her and fuck her senseless. Still, he kept his arms above his head, allowing her to have control of him and his pleasure.

She bent down and placed her lips to his body, kissing him, before lapping at his skin with her tongue, soothing where she'd left marks.

"We must have gone fifteen minutes," Eric said. "Surely I have won by now."

"Nope," Sookie said, looking at the clock by the bed. "It's only been four."

She took one of his nipples between her lips and sucked hard. Eric let out a loud groan of approval, his hips pushing upwards.

"Think you can cope with more?" she asked.

"I always want more of you. Take your time."

Sookie sat up. She looked him in the eyes, her gaze sultry, but Eric knew she was regrouping, and reconsidering her plan of action. Sookie was a great master-planner, always thinking outside the box. He couldn't wait to see what she might come up with.

She slowly traced her hands over her own body, fingers ghosting over her skin. Eric watched every move intensely, unblinking. She brought a hand up to her breast and kneaded it in her palm. Eric bared his fangs and hissed at her, and that encouraged her further. She pinched at her nipple, pulling at the tight bud between her thumb and forefinger, before releasing it, letting out a tiny gasp as she did so. She moved her hips, grinding herself against him, as she repeated her action on the other side.

Eric squeezed the pillow behind his head, his fingers grasping it tightly.

"Sookie..." He made a move forwards, but Sookie bent down and gripped his wrists, holding them in place. He allowed her to do so, not fighting the slight pressure she put on him.

"No hands," she smiled. "Not yet."

He groaned, desperate for more contact.

"Let me use my mouth, then," he said raggedly. "Is that in the rules?"

Sookie pressed her forehead to his, still gripping his wrists. Then she kissed him lightly, pulling away when he searched for more, leaning upwards. She brushed her tongue across his lips, and he strained his neck, opening his mouth to her. Sookie kept him pinned, and moved her lips to his ear.

"No tongues," she whispered.

"You will send me to my final death, Sookie Stackhouse," he said, as her lips traveled down his neck. "Do you want that on your conscience?"

"I think you've survived worse," she said with a smile.

"I'm not sure," he responded, rolling his hips, rubbing himself against her. "Have mercy."

Sookie laughed and pulled back, bracing herself on her arms over him. She smiled down at his poor excuse for a pitiful puppy-dog face. She shifted her body, and her nipples brushed against his chest, making them both moan with pleasure. She repeated the move, over and over on his chest, and up and down his body. The silky soft weight of her breasts against his skin was almost enough for him, and he forced himself to grit his teeth and not give in. She was good, but he was better.

"Do you yield?" Sookie said teasingly.

"Never. Not until fifteen minutes have passed anyway. Then you will be sorry. I will have no mercy on you."

"Oh really," Sookie said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes. So do not expect me to beg you."

"You're very self-controlled," she smiled, sitting up on him.

"You're incredible," he said. "But I have not survived this long without learning to control myself in the most difficult and testing of situations."

Sookie sat up on her knees. She looked down at him, locks of hair falling over her face. She ran her fingers in between her breasts and down her stomach, before reaching lower, stroking gently between her legs.

Eric swallowed hard as he inhaled in her delicious scent. He ran his tongue over a fang, and writhed beneath her. He suddenly felt an incredible urge to bite her, his hunger building dangerously. His eyes skimmed all his favorite biting places, settling on her inner thigh.

Sookie closed her eyes and leaned her head back as her middle finger pressed against her most sensitive spot. As she moaned, she seemed to remember what he always desired most, and opened her eyes, looking into his as she carried on stroking herself.

"Stop," Eric groaned.

"Why?"

"Let me touch you. Let me bite you."

He went to move his hands, and again, Sookie pinned them down. Eric growled and bared his fangs in a way that would have put the fear of God into even his most valiant of foes. Not Sookie.

"No biting, either," she said calmly.

Inside, Eric cursed her in every language he knew.

She shifted her body higher, and lowered a breast to his mouth. Eric immediately found her nipple, pulling it into his mouth, suckling forcefully. Sookie cried out from the sensation, as Eric moaned against her breast. She could feel the sting of his fangs pressing against her skin, but he didn't sink them in or draw blood, no matter how desperate he might be to do so. Instead, he just sucked on her, bringing her hard nipple to an even tighter peak, before letting go. She pulled back, and they looked at each other, eyes wide with arousal and excitement.

"Tell me you want it," Sookie said.

"I do," Eric growled. "So do you."

"Beg me."

Eric gritted his teeth.

"No. You beg me."

She rolled her tongue around his nipple, before nipping lightly with her teeth. She looked up at him with seductive eyes, before repeating her move on the other nipple, but biting harder this time.

_Damn_, Eric thought. Nipple nibbling was his Achilles sex heel. His cock was throbbing, almost painfully, his balls tight to the point that he wondered if they might explode at any moment. His blood-thirst was also becoming unbearable.

He closed his eyes and tried to think unsexy thoughts. He imagined Felipe de Castro doing an erotic dance in nothing but his theatrical black cape. When, surprisingly, that didn't work, he thought about Compton cleaning his beloved red Corvette, wearing daisy dukes and high heels. Bill pressed himself against the hood, rubbing his slippery body against the car, as he shampooed the windscreen.

_Bingo._

Then Eric accidentally opened his eyes to see Sookie running her hand down the side of his body, reaching down, her fingers circling him. She rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him, biting her bottom lip, before sucking and biting at his nipple again.

Eric screwed his eyes up as tight as he could. This time, the image he had was of Sookie shampooing his 'Vette topless in the daisy dukes and heels. He tried desperately to resume the awful Compton fantasy, but it just wouldn't come. He fumbled in his mind to replace her with someone, anyone else, and suddenly Niall was bending over to buff his chrome trims.

The fairy prince had surprisingly hairy bottom cheeks.

Sookie hip-bumped her great-grandfather out of the way and resumed her excellent, hot valet work. A trail of suds made its way down her cleavage, over her stomach, inside her unbuttoned, tight denim shorts.

_No. Think Niall, think Niall._

Sensing what he was up to, Sookie stopped with the nipple biting, grabbed him by the neck, and sat up, pulling him with her. She kissed him, over and over, her hands buried in his hair, massaging and pulling at it. He pressed her close to his body, and ran his palms across her back, stroking at her warm skin.

Then, with a swift movement, Sookie pulled his head down to the side, and exposed his neck. She licked up the length of it, from his shoulder to his ear, where she paused to lightly blow, and stroked the tip of her nose over it.

"Do you want it?" she whispered.

Eric closed his eyes and groaned. He bared his fangs, running a tongue over one of the shiny, sharp points. Yes, he wanted it. He wanted her to bite him hard, to feel her draw blood from him, taking his essence into herself, the two of them becoming one. He wanted to sink his fangs into her soft, warm skin, to pull deeply, feel her sweet blood running down his throat. He wanted to be inside her, in every way he could. He wanted to forget where he stopped and she began. He wanted to drown in her. And she knew it.

"No," he managed to say with some effort.

She nipped at his skin without drawing blood, and licked him again.

"You sure?" she asked. She lifted up, her knees on his thighs, and positioned herself over him. With one hand she tugged at his hair, keeping his neck angled; with the other hand she guided the head of his cock to her entrance. "One word, and it's all yours. Everything."

Eric tried to summon up every bit of strength he had left. Sookie rolled the tip of him through her warm, wet folds. One push upwards and he would be filling her. She would be biting him. The pleasure would be immeasurable.

"Sookie..."

She suddenly pulled back, and his skin immediately cooled as her warmth left him. He grabbed for her waist and pulled her back to him.

"Beg," she said.

"Please," he whispered softly. The time would surely be up already.

"Please what?" Sookie said, sneaking a glance at the clock. She looked back at Eric, and he had pressed his lips together tightly, trying to use every last ounce of strength and determination he had. "You've got one more minute, Viking. If you don't beg me now, I'm getting out of this bed, getting dressed, and driving back to Bon Temps."

It was too much to bear. He had to have her. Eric caved.

"Please, Sookie, vision of love and beauty, fuck me and bite me and rub yourself all over me. I beg you."

Sookie smiled victoriously.

"Certainly."

She guided the head of his cock in between her legs, and eased herself down. Then she tugged at his hair, angling his neck once again, and sank her teeth into his skin. Eric cried out, the noise animalistic and guttural, and he pushed up further into her as she drew deep swallows of his blood into her mouth.

Eric came with a roar, and as soon as Sookie pulled away from his neck he sank his fangs into hers. She continued to move her hips, gripping onto the back of his head and shoulder for leverage. Eric stroked his hand over her thigh and hip, and his thumb found her clit. He felt her body jerk and quiver as she moaned against his neck, before she tensed, and the intense pleasure of the orgasm took her over. He withdrew his fangs and lapped at the puncture marks slowly, as she relaxed against him.

After a few silent moments, he pulled back to kiss her, slowly and lovingly.

"I think we're both winners," Sookie said, smiling.

"I agree."

After some more kissing, and a bathroom break for Sookie, they lay together beneath the covers, stroking each other tenderly.

"Eric," Sookie said.

"Hmm?"

"I can't believe you had sex with so many people. You're such a slut."

"I'm not a slut," Eric said. "I'm just very experienced."

"You know, you once told me I was the best you ever had."

"Well, I was amnesiac then. I had no idea what I was talking about most of the time."

Sookie whacked him in the chest.

"Pig!"

"I'm only joking, my lover. Of course you are the best I ever had."

"You can't really mean that." Sookie kicked herself as soon as the words had left her mouth. She usually kept quiet when questioning his sex compliments. "That's not possible."

"Why not?" Eric said. "I think you just proved earlier that you have some serious skills when it comes to seducing and pleasuring me. I thought my orgasm was going to last well into the New Year."

Sookie giggled.

"Maybe you just forgot most of the other ones."

"Undoubtedly I forgot many of them, but there is a reason why I forgot them. Others I remember for good reason, and yet still they do not come close to you."

"But I'm not that special," Sookie said, propping herself up on an elbow. "I mean, my experience is pretty limited. In comparison to yours, it's non-existent."

"You are a quick learner," Eric said, smiling. "You are attentive, sensual, adventurous, and have a wild streak which makes you fearless and confident. You find joy in giving pleasure, as well as having a voracious sexual appetite. Do I need to continue?"

Sookie blushed.

"No."

"It is more than the wonderful physical aspect, of course. The love and trust we share intensifies everything. You love me for all that I am, as I do you. I respect you as an equal, and I cannot say that of many. I have never cared about anyone else more than myself before. I have never felt such a connection."

Sookie sighed, as Eric traced circles on her bare back with his fingertips.

"I know what you mean."

"So yes, you are undoubtedly the greatest lover I have ever had, and ever will have. You are the love of my long life. The one I have waited for and never believed would exist. So thank you, Sookie," he whispered. "You gave me the greatest gift I could ever wish for."

As Sookie kissed him, she finally gave up that last piece of herself to her vampire lover, that small piece she had been saving for herself, in case something went terribly wrong, in case he had rejected her, or somehow betrayed her. She had expected such a moment to feel terrifying, but instead she felt peaceful and relaxed, like a weight had been lifted. She felt totally consumed by their love.

It had been a perfect Christmas, and she hoped there would be many, many more to come.

A whole eternity of them.


End file.
